


The Past That Haunts Us

by EvilsDarlingDaughter



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 17:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilsDarlingDaughter/pseuds/EvilsDarlingDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monarie Carter had a troubled past. She'd done things she wasn't proud of to get away from the hell she'd grown up with. Becoming a CSI was something she thought she could do to make up for the things she'd done in the past. However now someone knows and is out to get her for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Puzzles, Bombs, and Murders

Tick tock tick.. Click.. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP...

Fox snarled and rolled over smashing her hand down hard on her alarm clock to shut it up. God she hated early morning shifts, well technically it was early evening. The only reason she took it was it had been the only way to get her boss to let her take tomorrow night and as well as the next day off.

Fox swung her legs out of the bed and stood up. She walked over to her calendar "Only 36 more hours before the concert." she said grinning and kissing the day circled in red. She wandered into the kitchen and smiled as she saw the tall, broad shouldered, black man cooking breakfast for the two of them.

The man turned to her and looked her up and down. He noticed she was only wearing an old white tank top and a pair of black boy-short underwear. He grinned and winked "Morning sleepin’ beauty." he said and leaned down to kiss her on the lips.

Fox laughed "Good morning Warrick." she replied. The two had been secretly dating for around 3 months now and were both amazed that they hadn't been caught yet. Fox knew either herself or Warrick would have to switch shifts if anyone at work found out. Although they had also agreed to have a system set where they could date other people mainly to keep up pretenses. They both agreed that they would introduce the other to the person they had picked.

Suddenly Warrick's words cracked through Fox's thoughts like lightning. "How long do you think it will be before they find out?" he asked as if reading her thoughts. This was a question they asked almost every morning they were together.

Fox turned to him and smiled "Don't know but I have a feeling Grissom and Catherine are gonna give us a great lecture." she said with a laugh, putting sarcasm on the word great.

Warrick leaned in and kissed her deeply throwing her a bit off guard. This caused her to a take a step back and get pressed into the counter. 

It didn't take Fox long to recover though. She smiled and kissed back a bit fiercely. She slipped her arms around his neck as they kissed. She smiled into the kiss as she felt him put his hands on her thin hips.

When they finally broke away so they could breathe Warrick leaned down and began to nibble on Fox's neck.

Fox pressed her hands against his chest then slapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Stop it! I have to go to work!" she exclaimed with a laugh.

Warrick grinned and nipped at her neck "Ah but my sweet Foxy.." he started to whisper.

Fox gasped and let out a little giggle. "I'll see you later baby" she said and slipped out of his arms and headed off to get dressed.

Warrick watched her saunter off to her bedroom grinning as he saw her butt swing from side to side.

Fox got dressed fast then tied up her hair and bounded back downstairs to the kitchen again. She smiled seeing that Warrick had breakfast all set out for her. "What did I do to deserve you?" she whispered in his ear before kissing him deeply.

Warrick smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. He hugged her close as they kissed passionately for a while. He ended up being the one to break the kiss however. "I was going to ask the same thing." he whispered back through his heavy breathing.

Fox smiled and glanced at the table. "We should eat. After all I only have a short time before I have to head into work." she murmured, gesturing for him to sit down.

Warrick chuckled and nodded. He pulled Fox' chair out for her to sit down.

Fox smiled and sat in the chair he pulled out for her. She looked at the breakfast he made and sighed. "It looks amazing." she said.

The two of them ate with a bit of chit chat but not much. Fox was thinking about work and how it had been pretty light lately. She knew as well as anyone on the team that when it was light like this there is usually a huge spike on its way.

~~~~~~~~

Fox sighed as she walked into the Las Vegas crime lab for work. She did not want to be here today and she hoped today would go by fast.

Warrick looked at her. “Only a few more hours.” He whispered to her, trying to comfort her. He knew how badly she wanted to see her friends from school. He knew she had a thing for the one who sang although it didn’t seem to bother him much. He couldn’t remember the guy’s name it was something like Gerald or something close to that. 

Fox looked at him taking in a deep breath and nodded. “Thank god. I might go crazy if I have to wait more than that.” She replied, smiling a little. She turned her attention back to the hallway in front of them.

Grissom came out of his office at this moment looking at the file in his hands as he walked. He took a few steps forward then stopped and looked up at Fox and Warrick. “We have a big one. The sheriff wants us all on this one.” He said looking tired.

“Wow Griss you look exhausted and it’s only the beginning of shift.” Warrick said to his mentor.

Fox nodded. “Are you gonna be ok, Grissom?” She asked the older man, worried about his well being. The whole team knew Grissom had been going through some personal problems recently and they all were doing anything they could to help him.

Grissom sighed and nodded. “Head down to the debriefing room. I’ll be right there.” He said heavily before walking past them down the hall.  
Fox and Warrick looked at eachother then at Grissom’s retreating back. After a moment the two started walking down the hall to the debriefing room. Grissom was right this was a big one, a very big one. The whole team was in there when the two secret lovers walked in, so were, to Fox’ surprise, the feds. “Fuck.” She found herself exclaiming under her breath.   
Warrick moved over and sat next to Nick and Greg on one side of the table, Fox taking a seat on the other side next to Sara and Catherine. The two federal agents stood near one end of the table. After a few minutes Grissom walked into the room.  
“Thank you all for coming.” Grissom said then gestured to the two agents. “This is Agent Olsen and Agent Curtwin from the FBI.” He added introducing them.

One of the agents stepped forward. “As you may be aware the case that just came into your division had a puzzle with it. There have been a few different murders with puzzles or riddles. At first we didn’t link that the puzzle cases and riddle cases were connected then we came to find that the murders were all staged to look like a old cases that happened in New Jersey and New York.” He said.

Fox looked surprised. The whole team knew she was from New Jersey originally and she was a little shocked that they finally came across a case that had to do with her home state. As she listened she was even more surprised to find out that some of the original cases were even in her home town and almost all of them were near it.

Within the hour they were all caught up with the information on the cases. Fox paired up with Nick so as to not look suspicious. Catherine and Warrick ended up paired which left Greg to work with Sara and Grissom which wasn’t a surprise. Greg was still being trained out in the field which was why he was almost always with Grissom.

Just as Nick and Fox were getting ready to look through some of the possible suspects from previous cases to see if there was anything linking them to the latest murder Grissom came in and handed them a piece of paper. 

“There’s another murder. It looks like it’s connected to this case. Brass says there’s a puzzle box lying next to the body.” Grissom said as he handed Nick the paper. “Here’s the address.”

Nick looked at Fox. “We’ll get right over there.” He said getting to his feet.

“Thanks Nick. I’ll have Greg and Sara take over here.” Grissom said. 

Nick nodded and stood up, heading out of the room. Fox followed him saying goodbye to Grissom on the way out. They were off to the the crime scene to check it out.

Fox took a deep breath. She knew this scene. She’d been there for the original case. She knew who committed the original crime. She couldn’t let on that she knew. She just couldn’t. She looked at the vic. He was sprawled in the same position, knee caps bloody, head a bashed in mess, both smashed in with a titanium baseball bat probably. Although the head wasn’t as bashed in as the original victim.

“Fox, you ok?” Nick asked looking at her. She’d been standing stock still, staring at the body for at least 5 minutes now. “Fox?” he asked coming a little closer. He didn’t want to startle her if she was so deep in thought that she didn’t see him move.

Fox blinked and looked at him. “Yeah, sorry Nick. I just was amazed at how much this murder and the original murder look alike. I mean they even left similar trash in the exact same place. It’s a little creepy.” She said frowning.

Nick nodded. “Yeah I was thinking the same thing.” He said looking away from Fox and back at the crime scene. “Well we better get started.” he said and noticed Fox nod in agreement.

Fox nodded and began logging and collecting evidence. She made sure to take pictures from every angle at least twice just in case. This was something she often did and Grissom really appreciated it so she tried to make a habit of it.

“Hey Fox, I think I’ve got the murder weapon.” Nick said picking up a heavy and quite dented baseball bat. He looked over at her for a moment, meeting her gaze as she looked over at him before looking at the bat.

“I had a feeling it was a baseball bat.” Fox said. She couldn’t help but smile that she got it right, even though she knew it would be a metal baseball bat.

“Wow, you’re pretty good for being so new at this.” Nick said with a smile. He couldn’t help but notice Fox was beautiful. He had to admire strong women who were beautiful. It was amazing that he worked with three, although he knew if he was gonna ask one of them out it would be Fox.

Fox laughed despite the situation. “I’ve been at it for 4 years. I hardly call that being new.” she said with a grin. She knew Nick thought she was hot and, hell, he probably even had feelings for her. Her and Warrick had talked about inviting him over for a ‘night of fun’ since Fox knew Warrick and Nick had interest in each other. Neither one of the men would admit their interest but sometimes a woman just knows these things.

“True.” Nick replied with a laugh. He looked back at the baseball bat in his gloved hand. “Something tells me this isn’t going to have any prints on it though.” He added, a slight frown on his lips.

Fox nodded. She knew there wouldn’t be any prints on it. After all they were dealing with a killer that obviously had been at this a while. She knew it hadn’t been Gerard. She trusted him too much to even think it. The question she was asking herself was since it wasn’t Gerard, who was it? And, how did they know about the intimate details of the cases?

“So Fox, what’s your opinion on this case? Same killer or copycat?” Nick asked her as they put the evidence in the car a little while later.

Fox licked her lips as she thought about it. Something she often did while thinking. “I’m not sure yet. If it was the same killer, why would they stage it like an old case? I mean it doesn’t make sense. But if it was a copycat, how would they know the intimate details that weren’t in the press?” she said with a sigh.

“If it’s a copycat that might means we have a leak.” Nick said closing up the trunk. He turned to look at her for a moment before locking up the trunk with the key. He did this often when they were transporting evidence just as a safety precaution.

Fox nodded. “Fuck I hope that’s not the case. That would cause a lot of unneeded trouble for all of us.” She said letting out an exhale of frustration. 

Nick couldn’t help but grin a little at her use of language. He wasn’t a stranger to language but Fox was the only one who used language as freely as him and Warrick, maybe even more than them.

Fox closed her eyes and leaned against the car for a moment. “I can’t believe this. I remember the original murder.” she muttered.

Nick raised an eyebrow. “Really? How?” he asked looking confused. He hadn’t realized Fox had known about any of the original murders.

Fox sighed. “I heard about it. It happened in an alley close to a bar I used to hang at with some friends.” she said. The first part was a lie of course, but she couldn’t tell Nick the truth without being arrested and putting Gerard in the hands of the cops.

“Oh wow. I didn’t realize that you knew of the original case before today.” Nick said. He wasn’t surprised to hear that Fox went to bars that young but then again Fox had always struck him as a wild child.

Fox looked at him. “I actually went to school with the original vic too.” she confessed. She couldn’t help opening up to Nick a little bit. It had been a long time since she opened up to anyone but Warrick.

Nick looked at her surprise on his face. “Sorry Fox. That must have been a shock.” He said. He wanted to comfort her. He could tell she was feeling a bit uneasy about this whole thing. He put his hand on her shoulder. 

Fox looked at his hand then up into his eyes. She was thankful for his comforting hand. “It was. Especially when the cops showed up at our school to ask questions.” she said with a small breath inward.

Nick nodded. “Yeah I bet.” he said. Just then he heard ringing coming from the car. He turned his attention to the car and opened the driver’s side door to find the phone. To his surprise it was Warrick on the other end. “You two on your way back?” he heard Warrick ask through the phone. Nick smiled. “Yeah we are just finishing up here.” he said. Warrick laughed on the other end of the phone. “Oh good I thought you two might have decided to play hookie to mess around.” Warrick said through the phone, the grin clear in his voice. Nick shook his head and laughed a little. “Don’t worry Warrick I’m not stealing kisses with your girl.” He replied.

Fox laughed. She had a feeling Nick knew about her and Warrick and this confirmed it or at least showed he knew about Warrick’s feelings for her. Then again if Nick and Warrick were as close as she thought he probably did know about his feelings and Warrick probably knew about Nick’s crush on her that way.

Nick finished up on the phone with Warrick and looked back over at Fox.

Fox looked over at the puzzle box that was lying next to where the victim had been. The coroner had just left a few minutes ago with the body. She moved over to the puzzle box but paused when she smelled something strange. “Nick.. call the bomb squad.”

Nick looked at her standing suddenly very still. “What’s wrong?” he asked his voice serious. He followed her gaze and watched her movement. His eyes widened and he whipped his phone out and pressed speed dial 4 which was the bomb squad. 

Fox barely registered the words he said as she approached the box. She’d always been able to smell things used in explosives. It was one of the few good things that came from growing up with the father she’d had. Sure enough the closer she got to the box the more she smelled gunpowder. It was a simple enough bomb but disarming it was going to be a real bitch.

Nick watched her even as he hung up the phone. “Fox, don’t go any closer. You know the procedure for this.” He said his voice calm but there was also a slight warning in his tone.

Fox stood up and slowly backed up to stand next to him. “This killer is getting more dangerous. This is the first box that’s rigged to explode.” She said glancing at him. It wasn’t long until the bomb squad showed up after that Fox worked the rest of the day in a fog, trying to get as much work done as she could. She talked with the others every once in a while as it was called for. When it was finally time to get off work all she wanted to do was sleep. She blew a kiss to Warrick, Greg and Nick who were all in the break room when she headed out. She laughed as Warrick smiled his see you soon and have fun smile at her. Nick smiled at her and told her have a good few days off. Greg however just grinned like the adorable geek he was. Fox couldn’t help but grin at how adorable he looked when he grinned like a boy with a crush.


	2. I Never Told You What I Do For a Living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox meets up with her old friends. The boys give her a special welcome.

Fox smiled as she pulled on her favorite goth clothes. She hadn’t worn them in a while and she was excited to have them still fit. She was wearing her gothic tripp pants that had chains and zippers which hugged her curves tight with a black top that had fishnet sleeves and rips in it that had red dripping from them. It was her favorite shirt because it made her look like she was bleeding. She wore a black leather collar with red beads that hung from it like blood drops. Her boots were black platform boots that had a few chains and buckles, which matched her pants almost perfectly. And to pull it all together she pulled on her trench coat which had the sleeves cut off so it looked more vest like. The coat matched her boots and pants although it had less chains, zippers and buckles than Fox herself would have liked. 

Warrick smiled at her from his place in the doorway. She looked extremely sexy in all her goth punk attire. “Ooh, you look hot.” he said coming over to her and wrapping his arms around her body. 

Fox looked at him and grinned with delight. She turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him. “And you’re going to look out of place.” she said, breaking the kiss with a laugh as she looked him over. “Maybe we should find you something else to wear.” She said with a smile.

Warrick smiled and let her go so she could go rummage through his drawer of stuff he left here. He was currently wearing a white undershirt, a blue button up shirt and a pair of jeans. He’d never been to one of this band’s concerts before, so he really didn’t know how to dress. He’d seen how the band dressed though which should have given him a clue.

Fox dug through Warrick’s drawer and found a pair of dark blue jeans that were almost black in color. After a few minutes more of digging through Warrick’s drawer Fox stood up. She glanced at Warrick for a moment then moved over to the bottom drawer of her side of the dresser and grabbed one of her fishnet shirts. It was technically a man’s after hour muscle shirt, which was a polite way of saying it was men’s lingerie, but she liked it and it had fit her pretty good.

Warrick raised an eyebrow and chuckled. “Oh you’re not gonna have me wear that.” he said with a playful scowl that was his way of hiding a wry smile. He was looking at the shirt she was holding out for him to take.

Fox laugh and nodded. “If it makes you feel better I’ll show you how I look in it sometime.” she said then grinned wickedly and added “With nothing on under it.” She waited for him to take the clothes she was holding out. Once he had she headed into the bathroom to put on her make up.

Warrick chuckled and nodded. “Alright if you say so.” He said with a grin. He knew this woman he was in a relationship with knew exactly what to say to get what she wanted. He just never realized she could do it to him so well. If he ever thought he would be in a situation like this in the past he would have said he’d take charge and tell the girl a thing or two about how he wasn’t just some instrument she could play. But here he was now and honestly he couldn’t really find a way to refuse her.

Fox grinned. “Good. Now go change.” She said with a slightly wicked look in her eyes that added to her grin. She watched Warrick turn and head out of the bathroom and into the bedroom where there was more room to change. She turned and looked at herself in mirror to examine her make up job. “Perfect.” she said with a grin. She applied her black lipstick and put red lip liner on as well to make her lips really pop. She laughed as she thought about how her co-workers probably wouldn’t even recognise her if they saw her.

Warrick grinned and grabbed his leather jacket out of the closet. He pulled it on then glanced at himself in the mirror. He couldn’t help feeling impressed at how he looked. “Ok how do I look?” he asked coming over Fox who was just coming out of the bathroom. 

Fox grinned. “You look passable.” she said with a mischievous glitter in her eyes. “Now c’mon I wanna get there early.” She added then turned around and headed downstairs, grabbing her keys before trotting out the door with Warrick not to far behind her.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gerard was the first one to notice Fox when she walked into the venue. He grinned. God she looked hot. He hadn’t seen her in 6 years and she still had the same sexy as hell figure. He knew she couldn’t see him, seeing as he was back behind the curtain. He wondered for a moment who the guy was that walked in with her. He didn’t seem like her type. He was tall and well built, or at least from what Gerard could tell, with curly brown hair. But to top it off he was black. Not that Gerard or Fox were racist, because they weren’t, it was just Gerard could never see Fox with someone who was black.

Frank looked up from tuning his guitar. “Hey Gerard, you know you’ve been looking out that curtain for like 7 minutes now right?” He asked smiling and trying not to laugh. He watched Gerard, waiting to see if he would turn around.

Gerard turned back to Frank and grinned. “Yeah I know but you liked looking at my ass while I was.” he said with a smirk. Gerard was pleased to hear Frank laugh his little pot laugh at this. “You’ll never guess who’s here, Frankie.” He said with a wicked grin.

Frank raised an eyebrow at Gerard. “I haven’t seen you this excited in a while. Must be someone special.” he said getting to his feet and coming over to where Gerard was standing. He peeked out the curtain. He looked around at the people in the crowd. “Uh who exactly am I looking for?” He asked.

“See her there? She’s next to the guy with the snake tattoo on his face.” Gerard said pointing. He was still grinning like a mad man. He watched as Frank scanned the crowd again, this time slower.

Frank’s eyebrows shot up when his eyes fell on the girl, well woman technically, that Gerard must have been talking about. It was that girl that Gerard and Mikey had gone to high school with. She was a year younger than Gerard but was really smart so she skipped a grade. Frank had met her when she came to one of his Pencey Prep shows, after Frank, Ray, Gerard and Mikey had become friends that is. “No way!” Frank exclaimed looking at Gerard. “Is that-?”

Gerard grinned even more. “Yup. That’s Fox Carter. She looks fucking good, right?” He replied with a chuckle. 

Frank nodded. “I forgot how hot she is.” He said with a big smile. “We haven’t seen her in, what, 5? 6 years?” He asked turning to Gerard.

Gerard nodded. “Yeah. It’s a nice surprise.” he said turning away from the curtain. “Come on it’s time to go on.” He said after a moment. He headed over to his microphone and and took it in his hand. He turned around so his back was facing the curtain. 

Frank went over to his guitar and picked it up, swinging the strap in place over his shoulder. He saw Bob, Mikey and Ray get into position out of the corner of his eye.

As soon as everyone was in position the curtain began to rise. The crowd howled and cheered with excitement, Fox included. Warrick however just clapped and gave the occasional shout of ‘yeah’. He couldn’t help it. The excitement of those around him was getting him hyped up as well.

Gerard smiled to himself before whirling around his hands held out in the air at his sides. He grinned at the crowd and gestured with his fingers, telling the crowd to cheer louder. The crowd followed his orders, practically screaming now. Gerard chuckled and let the crowd scream for a few minutes before bringing the hand holding the microphone up to his lips, holding up one finger to shush the crowd.

Fox shook her head and laughed, a wry smile on her lips. Gerard hadn’t changed at all, which made Fox happy. She stood pretty close to the stage although she was still hidden from view behind a couple of people. Or at least she thought she was hidden, however when Gerard’s eyes met hers she knew she wasn’t as hidden from the band’s line of sight as she had thought.

Gerard grinned wickedly at the crowd. “Oh, well aren’t you a beautiful fucking crowd!” he called out as he scanned the crowd with a seductive look on his face. He chuckled as the crowd screamed again. Gerard winked at the crowd before continuing. “Thank you all for coming out to see our little band play. You have no idea how much it means to me to have all you gorgeous specimens of man here for us.” He said putting his hand on his chest.

Frank grinned and watched as Gerard practically flirted with the crowd. He was used to this. After all, Gerard had this way that came over him when he was on stage that made the crowd roar. It had done wonders for their publicity, which was totally awesome in Frank’s mind.

"Now who's ready to blow the roof off this joint?!" Gerard said loudly, he was almost shouting into his microphone now. He chuckled as the crowd’s screams got so loud most of them probably would be hoarse. He turned and walked back to center stage as the music started up.

Frank smiled as they started up their opener for the newest album they had put out. He played the show like he normally did, switching from reacting to Gerard’s antics, to just watching Gerard and Mikey moving around on stage, to dancing erratically around on stage and just playing his guitar. At one point Frank was kneeling between Gerard’s legs with Gerard’s free hand tight in his hair. The crowd had gone nuts at that and many of them swooned. The crowd always loved the fan service they got and Frank knew Gerard loved giving it to them. 

Fox sang the songs the band played with most of the rest of the crowd. She smiled when she glanced at Warrick and noticed him singing along to the few songs he knew well enough.

When it came close to time for the show to be over Gerard came closer to the edge of the stage again as the song Mama ended. “Now I have a surprise for you all.” he said after he finished up the song. His face was dark and he was grinning again. The crowd went wild again. “There’s someone here tonight I’d like to bring up here, someone very special.” Gerard said his tone mysterious and turning slightly sexual toward the end of his statement. The crowd let out a few ‘ohh’s and ‘really’s. A few even muttered a some variations of ‘wonder who it is’.

Fox looked up at Gerard and he locked his eyes with her’s as he held his hand out toward her.

Gerard grinned and gestured for her to come forward. “Everybody welcome my dear friend Fox. She's probably gonna kick my ass for this later but.. I don't care!” he said into his microphone. “Come on let’s give her some fucking encouragement!” Gerard shouted over the crowd.

All eyes turned toward the young woman Gerard was holding out his hand to. A few crowd members moved forward to help her up onto the stage. Warrick helped the man with the snake tattoo and a man a little bigger than him help Fox up on to stage. The man with the snake tattoo and the other unknown man took Fox’s arms and lifted her up onto the stage while Warrick assisted by lifting Fox at her waist. The rest of the crowd cheered for her. 

Fox stepped onto the stage and whirled around in a flourish of her coat. She bowed to the crowd dramatically. She then looked over at Gerard with a grin. 

Gerard laughed and tossed her a spare mic, which she caught and then tossed a wink in his direction. He laughed again. Fox and Gerard had a lot in common, they both were show offs on stage, they both swung both ways on the spectrum off who they slept with, and they both had darker tendencies than the rest of the people that they all hung out with. Gerard watched Fox with the rest of the band as well as the crowd. He interested to see what she was going to do next.

Fox grinned out over the crowd. "Well hello Las Vegas!" she said loudly into her microphone. "It's nice to see I'm not the only goth punk living in this town!" she said with a wink. She smiled as the crowd cheered at her words.

Gerard and Frank both smiled and let out a chuckle at her words. They couldn’t help but feel happy to see her again. Frank remembered how fun she had been when they were younger. She used to hang out with them and act like she was just one of the guys. Her brother, Blade, used to be Frank and Mikey’s closest friend, he still was sort of. They still hang out with him when they were back east. They all know how much Blade missed Fox. He’d be really disappointed that he missed this.

Fox smiled. “Well now let me introduce myself. I’m Fox Carter. Some of you might recognize me from my job as a crime scene investigator. Now if you see me you’re welcome to say hi but please refrain from being on the wrong side of the crime scene tape.” She went on, winking out at the crowd. “Although if you’re anything like me that might be easier said than done.” She said with a wicked grin.

Gerard smiled and moved over to Fox’s side. He grinned at her, knowing she would recognize the wicked mischief in his eyes. “We have time for one more song. So, who wants to hear Foxy girl sing?” Gerard asked tearing his eyes away from Fox for a moment to look out at the crowd. After looking out over the crowd for a moment he turned his gaze back to Fox.

Fox shook her head. She lowered her microphone to breast level. “Oh no. You know I don’t sing well.” She said to Gerard loud enough for only him to hear. 

Gerard laughed. “Don’t lie. You know you have a gorgeous voice.” he said far enough away from the mic so that the crowd couldn’t hear.

Fox shook her head, this time with a smile on her lips. “Oh but I came here to see the show not steal it.” she said into her microphone. Some of the crowd laughed at this. She looked out and her eyes locked with Warrick’s.

Warrick smiled and gave her a nod as if to say ‘Go for it!’. His smile widened when she grinned and turned back to the singer of the band.

“So what d’ya think Fox? You gonna give in to this roaring crowd?” Gerard asked. It was a challenge, the whole place knew it and Gerard knew Fox couldn’t help but accept it.

Fox leaned close to Gerard so there was barely room for her mic to be between them. “You bet those tight pants I am.” She murmured. The crowd cheered and a wicked smirk crept up Fox’s face.

Warrick saw the look on Fox’s face and he knew this must be the guy she had told him about, the guy who was the reason she wanted to be here for the concert, the guy that was also the reason Fox wouldn’t be going home with him. He was a little surprised that he wasn’t all that jealous about this whole situation.

Frank couldn’t help but cheer along with the crowd. “Yeah c’mon Fox!” he called. He was on the far right of the stage so he had to shout to be heard. 

Mikey gave Frank a look from across the stage. He couldn’t necessarily say he was all that surprised at Frank’s actions. After all Frank was the most animated next to Gerard. He smiled when Frank looked back at him with this idiotic grin on his face. Mikey looked over at Fox and couldn’t help but feel happy to see her as well. He’d always felt envious of Gerard for the relationship Fox and him shared. She was beautiful and like so many other boys around her he’d fantasized about her growing up.

Bob looked up from his drum set and noticed the shared look. He wondered who this Fox girl was. He remembered hearing about her a little from Gerard, Frank and Blade. But other than those few times he’d been around when they talked about her he didn’t know much.

Fox smiled and glanced over at Frank blowing him a kiss. A few members of the crowd roared when they saw this.

Gerard smiled. “Which song would you like to sing with us Fox?” He asked. He watched as his words tore her attention away from Frank. 

Fox grinned. “Well I’d have to say there’s only one song left that you haven’t already sang that I’d want to do.. and lucky for me it’s my favorite.” she said. There was a flirtatious look on her face as she spoke with Gerard.

Gerard chuckled and glanced over at Frank but he was already on it. Everyone in the band except Bob knew what Fox's favorite song was.

Frank moved over to the dead mic and murmured "I'm not okay" into the mic so only the band could hear. As soon as it was said Frank saw Gerard give the band a nod and they started up the song.

Fox closed her eyes and let the instrumentals of the opening fill her ears. She counted the beats so she knew when the lyrics were supposed to start. “Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say. I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way.” She sang her eyes flying open right before she started to sing. Fox looked over at Gerard telling him to sing the next lines.

“For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took, remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?” Gerard sang. It was just like all the other times they had sang this song in the car or at one of their practice sessions that Fox had joined in on. It felt familiar for both of them and from the sound of things the crowd was loving it.

Fox grinned and gripped the mic in both hands as the chorus started up. “I'm not okay. I'm not okay. I'm not okay. You wear me out.” Fox sang passionately in unison with Gerard.

“What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?” Gerard sang next. He and Fox could both hear Frank and Ray singing “I'm not okay” in the background. “I've told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means,” Gerard sang.

Frank and Ray chorused up with another “I'm not okay” as Fox bounced around the stage as she sang “To be a joke and look, another line without a hook, I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look!” She cried out.

“I'm not okay. I'm not okay. I'm not okay. You wear me out!” Fox and Gerard sang together.

"Forget about the dirty looks," Gerard sang looking at Fox. 

"The photographs your boyfriend took," Fox sang looking back at Gerard. 

“You said you read me like a book, but the pages all are torn and frayed!” The two sang in unison.

Fox came close to Gerard and sang the next part. “I'm okay. I'm okay! I'm okay, now.” She sang starting out soft and gradually getting louder. Her voice sounded beautiful and almost haunting.

Gerard grinned and looked away from Fox, turning his attention on the crowd. “But you really need to listen to me, because I'm telling you the truth. I mean this, I'm okay!” he sang loudly.

Fox grinned and ran her hand down Gerard’s chest, leaning up to give Gerard a kiss on the cheek. “Trust Me.” she sang softly. She slipped her hand lower only stopping when she reached his groin to give his balls a squeeze through his jeans. When Gerard turned to look at her she laughed and danced away. 

The crowd went off like a rocket, cheering and howling at the fanservice. Frank was laughing to himself as Fox danced up to him. She took him off guard as she grabbed him by the back of the head and pulled him in for a fierce kiss. 

"I'm not okay. I'm not okay. Well, I'm not okay. I'm not o-fucking-kay. I'm not okay. I'm not okay." Gerard sang with Fox joining in after she broke the kiss. 

Fox smiled as the song came to a close. She looked back over at Gerard who returned her gaze for a moment before turning and addressing the crowd once more. 

“Give it up for Fox Carter ladies and gentlemen!” Gerard said putting his arm out as he gestured to Fox. The place echoed with the sounds of the crowds cheers and applause. Gerard smiled and glanced at Fox again.

Fox smiled and looked out over the crowd that was cheering for her. She looked at Warrick and couldn’t help giving a little shrug as if to say ‘Well, what d’ya know. I guess they like me.’. She smiled a little more when she saw Warrick smile and nod. 

Gerard turned back to the crowd and said “Thank you for joining us tonight and we hope you come see another one of our shows soon. Goodnight!” He smiled and headed backstage with the rest of the band.

Fox stayed up on stage just watching as the crowd filed out of the venue. She moved so she was sitting on the edge of the stage.

Warrick stuck around to see if she wanted to stay behind or ride back with him, although he was pretty sure she was staying here with the band. He moved over to her and smiled. “I didn’t know you had such a talent for singing.” he said to her with a smile.

Fox laughed. “Thanks. I never thought I was good enough to sing on stage like that.” she said with a wry smile. “Come on backstage I want you to meet the guys.” She added getting to her feet and walking toward the backstage area.

Warrick slipped over to the stairs and climbed up to the stage then followed Fox backstage.

Gerard smiled when he saw Fox slip through the curtain. He wasn’t surprised to see the tall black guy she’d come in with slip into the backstage area behind her.

Fox beamed and moved over to Frank. She hugged him then Ray and Mikey.

Mikey smiled. “Nice to see you Fox.” He said after she pulled away from the hug. 

Fox smiled and kissed Mikey on the cheek. “It’s good to be around you guys again. I can’t tell you how much I miss being back east with you guys.” she said looking from Mikey to the other members of the band. She realized as her eyes landed upon Bob that she’d never met their drummer. She walked over to him and held out her hand. “Hey you must be Bob. I’ve heard about you but we haven’t gotten a chance to meet before now.” She said.

Bob nodded and took her hand shaking it warmly. “Nice to meet you officially. I’ve heard about you from the guys and your brother as well.” he said.

Fox smiled at the mention of her brother. “How is he?” she asked, letting go of Bob’s hand and putting her hands in her back pockets.

“He’s alright. Misses you a great deal though I think.” Bob replied.

Fox nodded. “Yeah I bet. We were really close growing up so I bet it’s killing him not to see me for so long.” she said. She looked over at Warrick and noticed him standing back by the curtain. She gestured for him to come over to them.

Warrick came over and stood at Fox’s side. He nodded at the other men in greeting. 

“Warrick these are my friends from high school.” Fox said then introduced Warrick to each one individually.

Warrick shook each man’s hand and smiled at them. “Nice to meet you all. I have to say your band is something else.” he said. “I’m usually a classic rock fan with the occasional rap song every now and then. But Fox here loves to listen to your CDs every chance she gets so I’ve been getting into your music as well.” he added.

Gerard laughed. “Yeah that sounds like Fox.” he replied. “So you two a thing or what?” he asked. He grinned when he saw the taken back look on Warrick’s face.

“Leave it to Gerard to get right to the point.” Fox said with a shake of her head and a small laugh. “Yes but we have an open relationship. We’re also partners at work.” Fox replied, answering Gerard’s question.

Gerard nodded. “Cool.” he said with a smile. “Well it’s nice to meet one of Fox’s boyfriends.” he said. “We don’t get to do that much, being back east most of the time and all.” he added.

Warrick nodded. “Yeah I had a feeling that was the case.” He said with a smile. He turned to Fox and said “Well I better head out since I have to work tomorrow.” he smiled at Fox and gave her a kiss on the cheek before saying goodbye to the band.

When he was gone Gerard turned back to Fox. “Really Fox?” he asked playfully. “Good thing you’re on the tall side for a girl otherwise you’d need a stool to kiss him.” he teased.

Fox shook her head and rolled her eyes a bit. “Ha ha very funny Gerard.” she said with a wry chuckle.

“So Fox what’s it like being a CSI?” Mikey asked looking interested. He knew if he didn’t ask now he probably wouldn’t get the chance again for a while.

Fox smiled. “It’s pretty interesting. But you definitely need a strong stomach for it.” she replied. She turned her attention back to Gerard as he began to chuckle low and dark.

“Of all things you pick being a CSI?” Gerard asked looking at her with a smirk on his lips. His eyes were darker now, a color he knew Fox would recognize.

Fox felt the hairs bristle on the back of her neck and felt her primal urges rise inside. “Watch it Gerard.” she said her voice low and careful.

“Or what?” Gerard challenged back. He could see the lust hiding in Fox’s eyes. It took a trained eye or someone who knew her every urge to be able to see it.

“I’ll kick your ass.” Fox replied coming close so she was almost nose to nose with Gerard. They did this on occasion, challenging each other was something they loved doing. Everyone knew not to worry and that it was just a play fight.

Frank, Mikey and Ray all took two large steps backward. They knew not to get in the middle of Fox and Gerard’s duels. When Bob didn’t step back with them Ray put his hand on the short blonde man’s shoulder and guided him backwards.

Gerard didn’t say anything for a moment just stood there and grinned wickedly. When Fox stepped back and turned her attention elsewhere he muttered “A CSI, heh heh.” And that was it.

It was on now. Fox smiled a bit to herself and shook her head before she turned and rushed at him. The two tumbling across the floor. 

“Well they’re gonna have bruises from the way that sounded.” Ray remarked.

Mikey nodded and glanced over at Frank who was now fishing through his pockets for something. “Uh Frank.. What are you looking for?” he asked.

Frank held up one finger signalling for Mikey to hang on one sec. After a moment he pulled out his phone. He opened it up and began to record. “This is one of those ones we’ll want to remember. Plus I’m sure Blade will get a kick out of it.” he said to Mikey, Ray and Bob.

Fox and Gerard had no idea they were being recorded. They were both too focused on the fight and calculating what move the other would make next. Fox rolled off Gerard for a moment so she was kneeling down on her left knee. She was ready to jump up at a moments notice.

Gerard chuckled. “Nice move.” he said with a grin. He watched Fox carefully, then got up and tried to knock her leg out from under her.

Fox was almost fast enough but he caught her leg just as she was going to move it away from him. She landed on her side with a thump on the floor.

Gerard laughed and stood there with a look of triumph on his face. He looked up from Fox for a moment to glance back over at the others. He grinned at the camera when he noticed Frank was recording them.

But Fox wasn’t down for the count just yet. She stealthily got up and tackled Gerard again. This time knocking the wind out of him. She raised an eyebrow at him. “Did you really think I’d go down that easy?” she asked with a small smile.

By now the band’s security guard came back from out front where he had been making sure the fans left the venue. When he saw Fox on top of Gerard he started over. “Hey, you!” he called at her trying to get her attention. “I think its time for you to leave.” he said.

Gerard shook his head. “It’s ok Worm. I’ve got this.” he said glancing at the bald man from his place on the floor. He turned back to Fox and his eyes were different now, more primal than before. “No I didn’t think you would.” he replied to Fox’s question.

Fox saw the look in his eyes and felt her own primal side take over even more. She smiled and moved her hands from on the floor next to his body to his shoulders to hold him down more firmly.

Gerard spotted this as her moment of weakness. While she was switching hand placements he grabbed one of her wrists and tugged it to his chest. He then rolled them over and straddled Fox’s hips. He then grabbed her other wrist and held both of them over her head. “I win.” He said with a grin as Fox struggled to buck him off or roll him over. He was using all of his strength to hold her down so he knew she couldn’t get away.

Fox wriggled a little bit more before she sighed and let out a low growl of frustration. “Fine, ok I give.” she said looking up at Gerard. 

Gerard laughed. “Alright good.” he said then got off her and held out his hand to help her up.

Fox smiled and took Gerard’s outstretched hand. She was a bit flushed from the struggling and was glad it hid the light blush in her cheeks when Gerard pulled her onto her feet and flush up against his form in one strong tug.

Gerard smiled and looked at her for a moment before turning to the others. "Let's get a hotel for the night. I really don't want to go back to sleeping in the bus." He said with a grin. 

The band agreed with Gerard. Sleeping in the bus was a real pain. They could all use a night in an actual bed. Plus they all saved up a bit of extra money just in case they decided to crash at a hotel for a few nights of the tour. 

"I think I'll chip in a bit so you guys aren't all cramped in one room." Fox said and smiled a bit more. If they had separate rooms that meant that Fox could stay with Gerard and Frank for the night. 

Gerard chuckled already figuring out where her mind was. “So miss Las Vegas CSI where would you suggest we stay?” he asked turning back to her.

Fox took a deep breath when she felt her inner desires stir around in her core. She grinned slightly. “Yeah, I suggest Hooters. It’s not far from here. And it’s got a casino area too in case anyone is feeling lucky. As well as a strip club next door.” She said.

Frank and Gerard shared amused grins with each other for a moment.

Mikey looked surprised. “There’s a Hooters Hotel?” he asked. He pushed his glasses up his nose as they began to slide down. 

Fox nodded. “Yeah. But that’s Vegas for you.” She said with a laugh.

Ray smiled. “Only in Vegas.” he said with a wry chuckle. He turned to Bob and said “Maybe you can get some action tonight Bob.” He said jokingly.

Bob shook his head and shrugged. “Maybe.” he said. He actually was considering going and playing a game of poker. Although he wasn’t sure he’d partake in going to the strip club.

Fox laughed. “C’mon I’ll lead the way.” she said with a small smile. She turned and headed out to the bus backstage.

Gerard watched her go with a slightly dorky grin on his face. His eyes wandered over her body and stopped on her ass, watching it swing slightly back and forth.

Mikey followed his brother’s gaze and felt a small shiver of desire run through him at the sight of Fox’s behind sway back and forth. He shook his head a little as he noticed Frank staring at her as well.

Frank let out a little giggle at the two Way brothers. He glanced at Ray and Bob and laughed a little more when he saw the way Ray was staring after Fox. Bob seemed to be the only one not showing a desire for Fox. Although Frank wouldn’t be surprised if he was holding it inside.

Ray was the first to look away. He blinked a couple times and cleared his throat, startling Mikey out of his stare. “So.. uh..” he said although he wasn’t sure how to finish his sentence. 

Gerard chuckled. “We should go before she gets curious and starts going through things.” He said with an impish grin. 

Gerard’s words got Bob to start moving toward the bus. He was pretty sure Gerard was joking but from what he heard about Fox, it sounded like a very valid reason to get moving. Ray following him after glancing at the Way brothers and Frank.

Frank moved over to Gerard so he could talk with him as they followed Ray and Bob out to the bus. “Think Fox wants relive old times?” He asked with a grin on his lips. Gerard and Frank used to have a good romp with Fox every once in a while back before she went off to college. Gerard had more romps with Fox than Frank had though. But it didn’t bother him.

Gerard looked at Frank and grinned wickedly. “Yeah I think so.” he said. “She probably needs a night out with her two “fun” boys.” He said with a wink. He chuckled when Frank gave one of his little pot giggles at his words.

Mikey blushed a little as he overheard this. He knew exactly what Gerard and Frank were hinting at. Part of him wanted to join them tonight, but it had been a long time since he’d been in the same room as Gerard and Frank and even longer since he’d been in bed alone with Gerard.

Gerard and Frank continued to laugh for a minute before Gerard glanced back at Mikey. “Hey Mikes, you wanna room with us or with Ray and Bob?” He asked, catching Mikey off guard.

Mikey jolted slightly and looked at his brother. He blushed a little more when he noticed Gerard’s soft grin and the knowing look in his eyes. “I.. uh.. I’ll stay with Ray and Bob.” he said looking away feeling a little more shy than normal.

“Well if you change your mind you know you’re welcome.” Gerard said grinning at his younger brother. He gave Mikey a wink when the younger Way looked at him.


End file.
